Beauty and The Criminal
by 9thDimen
Summary: When Cyborg's past friend resurfaces she draws unwanted attention from a Sadistic Criminal as well as questions about her survival from a "certain event" that happened in her and Cyborg's horrific past. SladeXOC T for now, might change later...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Nothing went as planned. _

_It happened too rapidly. "WHAT IS THAT THING?" Quinn yelled, backing up from the creature that popped out of the portal. It came out of nowhere. She was in the other room analyzing the portals flux changes. They were so close to finding the answer to dimensional travel. But as soon as the portal opened a gelatinous monster appeared out of the portal, attacked Elinore and killing her instantly and then turning on Victor who now laid mutilated and motionless on the ground . Quinn didn't know if he was dead or alive. _

_She sprinted over towards Victor and stood in front of him with her arms spread out. The gelatinous monster, which seemed lost and confused looked back over at Victor and Quinn and instantly started to make its way back towards them._

"_NO!" Silas yelled as he began to type on his computer. _

"_Just a little bit closer," Quinn said through gritted teeth as the creature was only a few meters away. _

_When it was close enough it lashed out at her, its large grotesque arm swinging forward but Quinn's now uncovered hands reached forward drawing an unworldly light that startled the beast making it back up towards the portal. _

"_SILAS!" Quinn yelled the creature now standing within the portal. Silas nodded his head and began to type on his computer. The portal began to charge up, spinning and sparking as it did so. _

"_QUINN, GET OUT OF THERE!" Silas yelled but it was too late. The creature along with the woman named Quinn disappeared within the portal. But Silas, much to his dismay, shook his head and ran over to Victor, his son. He was bleeding profusely, bones were sticking out everywhere; he didn't even look human anymore. _

"_H-He's still breathing," Silas whispered as tears began to weld up in his eyes. _

_But he soon acted on his sons injuries giving him experimental prosthetics of his own design, but to a cost. More than 80% of Victors body was replaced with metallic limbs as well as part of his face._

_After Victor woke up he was horrified to see the outcome of that night. But after much physical therapy he adjusted to his new living styles and also gained control over his implants and suitable skills that came along with it._

_Afterwards, Victor and Silas looked for Quinn, the one who saved them both, but to no avail. After a year, and many losses of friends as well as a girlfriend for Victor, he joined the Teen Titans, initially for the benefit of a support group of kindred spirits and outsiders, and has remained with the group ever since._

_But to this day, Victor who is now known as Cyborg, continues to look for Quinn, the one who saved him and his father._

* * *

><p><em><strong>(<strong>_**My Prologues are always short and fast paced. Yes, this is a SladexOC, many of you will like it… others, eh, not so much. Yes, I do know that Slade has a wife named Adeline. My dad's a comic book dealer so I read a lot of Deathstroke's comic books back in the day. I use to LOVE the Teen Titans back when I was in -, um, I think middle school? I don't remember, it's been forever it feels like, but I was watching boomerang tonight and started to relive my past pleasures of watching this show, even at the age of 20 I still enjoyed to watch the episodes. Since Slade was one of my favorite sadistic villains, (Even though he really isn't a Villain, only in the Teen Titans), I've decided to make this fanfiction about him. I don't know how far I will get in this, sometimes I get bored because no one's reviewing… or whatever. I will make this fun because I like to make my main character funny and humorous, but also serious when she needs to be. So she isn't stupid funny, but funny enough to make this follow along the Teen Titans fandom. If you want me to I can make a description now about what she looks like or you can wait until the next chapter, which if I at least get one good review I'll have it come out tomorrow. If no review you might have to wait two days. HEHE, I am evil after all. More things will be revealed throughout the story, like Quinn's powers, (which I did copy someone else's powers in the X-Men comic series, but more refined to my tastes).**

**Also, as a side note, Cyborg will play a big part as well mostly because he has a past with Quinn. I'm making her age around 30 maybe older… Don't really want to give too much up about her but let's just say she is A LOT older than she looks.**

**I hope I have all my tenses verbs correct, I'm writing a book in present tense but I know a lot of people would rather read in past tense so if I have some tense verb issues please excuse them, and if you want fix them for me. :) Thank you!)**


	2. Chapter One: The Return

_Beauty and The Criminal _

**Chapter One: The Return**

"Chocolate is the best invention mankind has ever made," Quinn said the the cashier trying to stike up a conversation to the rather bored and unresponsive cashier.

"Mhm," The mid-aged, puffy brown hair lady said as she scanned Quinn's sugar overload. There were a total of twelve bags of different assortment of candy. In each bag had roughly thirty-five little candy treats which added up to four-hundred and twenty treats.

"I'm going to visit an old friend today. It's been literally a year since I've last seen him!" She tried once more but to no prevails. The mid-aged, puffy brown hair lady just nodded her head as she continued to scan out Quinn's items with a dazed and bored expression. Quinn's head feel forward in defeat, there was no use; this woman didn't give a rats butt about customer service.

"Your total is…" But before the cashier could continue a loud explosion went off near the entrance of the grocery store. Everyone around Quinn looked at the entrance eyes wide with fear as they watched the debris cleared only to see ten men wearing ski masks and black clothing come running forward with guns in hand. They forced the employees to the ground first before descending on the customers that didn't have the chance to run away. Everything happened so fast, no one could react fast enough, not even the employees that couldn't get to the phone to call the police.

The cashier that was attending Quinn ducked in her cash register with her hands over her head as she trembled in fear. Quinn looked down at her and then back up at the robbers, not moving a muscle, only observing.

"Hey you, over there!" Yelled one of the robbers; he ran over toward Quinn and pointed the gun at her. "What did you not understand about get on the ground and put your hands on your head? Don't make me force you!" The robbers hand was slightly shaking from nervousness. Quinn didn't have a doubt in her mind that this was his first time.

"Why are you guys robbing a grocery store?" Quinn asked, unfazed by the gun pointed at her face as she gave the robber a quizzical look.

"Don't ask questions, now get on the ground or I'll force you!"

Quinn continued to speak like she didn't hear him, "It doesn't really make sense. This store has so many back door entrances that the police can enter through. Not only that, but this area is extremely wide open, and look," she pointed over toward the large set of windows next to them. "They can see you perfectly. I'm pretty sure those windows are not bullet proof."

The robbers hand began to shake more as his eyes grew wide from fear, "G-get on the ground or…"

Quinn cut him off, "Or what?" She will have to admit, this was a pretty stupid idea on their part. "Next time, go rob a bank." Then she placed her hand on her chin acting like she was thinking, "On the other hand, I doubt you'll be able to commit a crime like this again due to the prison time you'll have to serve, and you know what happens to wimpy boys in prison." Quinn smiled knowing now she truly frightened him.

The robber looked at her in complete fear, unaware of the world around him as he stood there processing what she just said. That's when she saw her advantage. She swiped her hand up towards the fun, twisted it out of his hand and pointed it back at him. He looked at her with surprise as he backed up with his hands out in front of him. She smiled and dropped the gun, "That isn't my style, I rather use my fists." Her smile grew wide as she charged forward and whipped her leg under his feet to make him fall on his back.

Today wasn't the day to rob this grocery store. Even if they were successful, they shouldn't have robbed it when Quinn was passing by.

The Teen Titans received the alert five minutes ago. Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy drove in Cyborg's car as they raced to where the distress signal was broadcasting at. Starfire and Robin, on the other hand, took their own route as Robin drove his bike and Starfire flew close by.

"Who do you think it is this time?" Beast Boy asked in the back seat. "Control freak, Johnny Rancid, oh wait I know, Killer Moth!" He said while naming off the names with his fingers.

Raven Rolled her eyes at the side window she was staring intently at. "I doubt Killer Moth would be robbing a grocery store," She said in her usually monotone of a voice.

Beast Boy scratched his head when he realized his mistake while giving the two a "my bad", look. "Well, whoever it is they better be ready when we arrive!"

Raven shook her head and closed her eyes, her voice growing from a monotone to a tone of agitation. "I'm just wondering who would be stupid enough to rob a grocery store."

"Whoever it is better not be too much of a hassle. They ruined my video game battle with BB, and I was so close to winning the last slice of pizza," Cyborg gloated.

"Hey!" Beast Boy pointed his finger at Cyborg accusingly, "I was beating you that last round!"

Cyborg laughed, "Keep on dreaming BB."

Beast Boy crossed his arms and began to fume in the back while mumbling incoherent words.

"We're here," Raven said interrupting Beast Boy's temper tantrum in the back seat. Cyborg Parked in front of the grocery store and stepped out of his car, Raven and Beast Boy following. Starfire landed next to Cyborg and Robin parked his motorcycle next to cyborg's car. He got off and took off his helmet where he set it on the handle of his cycle. The front of the grocery store had a gaping hole that was made not too long ago due to the debris still trying to settle down.

"We don't know who caused this so proceed in with caution," Robin ordered as he took lead. But before he could take two steps a man's body flew from the gaping hole and landed unconscious in front of them.

"What the…?" Cyborg said and pointed his arm gun at the hole, waiting for whoever waited on the other side.

"Run! Get out of here," A man yelled from inside. He came running out with another guns still in hand. Robin and the Titans readied themselves for a fight, but the two men ran past them arm flailing in the air, eyes wide as they seem to be running for their lives.

"Well, that was strange, I think," Beast boy said confused as he scratched his fury green head.

"So, we are victorious?" Starfire asked as she landed next to her friends with her hands now at her sides.

"No, they said run," Robin said as he turned back toward the store. "But what are they running from?" Robin would normally take chase after the robbers, but he is more intrigued to see who was on the other end that made those two men so scared.

This time, a man came flying out, screaming as he did so. When he landed he made a loud grunt of pain and rolled to his side. Robin ran over to the robber and kneeled down grabbing his collar and bringing the robbers face to his. "Who did this to you?" Anyone normal would have been more concerned about the mans safety. Not Robin, he was more concerned about the robbers reasons for robbing the store, as well as whoever beat the crap out of him.

The man shook his head, to scared to even talk but he pointed his shaking finger toward the hole, his eyes growing wide. When he finally spoke he begins to stutter, but words finally came forth, "S-she's so… so…"

"So, what" Horrible, terrifying, grotesque?"

"N-no… to… powerful… and… and…"

"And what?"

But before the robber could say anything further someone's feminine voice began to speak, her voice showing a hint of humor and agitation. "All I wanted to do today was get some candy and meet my old friend." A figure began to walk into view, but was still shadowed by the dark building.

"is that?" Cyborg asked questionably. "No, it can't be."

"Cyborg, do you know who attacked the robbers?" Robin asked as her stared intently at Cyborg and letting go of the robbers collar making him fall back to the ground.

The woman continued to talk, "But after you tried to hit me across the head with the bunt of your gun, that is when you guys took it too far!" The woman came into view. She glared down at the robber with piercing, unusual green eyes. Her jet black hair that was braided into a French braid that reached down to her waist, swayed in the wind maker her look more defiant and dangerous than ever. She looked to be in her twenties, but Cyborg knew better.

"Quinn?" Cyborg asked as he took a step forward, not believing what he was seeing.

The woman glared over at Cyborg but as soon as she made eye contact her eyes grew wide with surprise. "Victor? Is that really you?"

"Y-yeah, but – how is this possible? You disappeared, how did you get back?"

"Wait, hold up," Beast Boy said walking in-between the two. "How the heck do you guys know each other?" His arm flailing as he looked at the two.

Quinn's eyes began to weld up with tears. "I can't believe it's you Victor." She began to run towards him as tears began to stream down her face. Once close enough she jumped into his arms and Cyborg instantly closed his arms around her smiling. Cyborg was laughing as he swung her around, legs dangling. Both were now laughing and tears still ran down Quinn's face.

Starfire jumped up and down and clapped her hands, "Oh, so wonderful." Once Cyborg sat her down he looked down at her with a beaming smile. Starfire was the first to greet them, "I'm excited to meet your friend Cyborg."

"Me too," Robin said with only a hint of a smile as he studied Quinn.

Cyborg was about to speak but Quinn beat him to the punch, "My name is Quinn. It's nice to meet you -?"

"Robin," Robin said, and then looked at the rest of his team members. "This is Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven."

"Nice to meet you new friend!" Starfire said while flying over to her and giving her a hug. When she finally let go Quinn almost fell over from the intense pain of the girls grip.

"You're not from here, are you?" Quinn asked as she rubbed he left arm while smiling a pained smile.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Um," She rolled her shoulders to make them crack back into place, and then looked at her weird choice of clothing. "I'm a good judge of character."

Starfire smiled. Beast Boy walked up to her and eyeballed her, "So, Quinn, how did you take down those Robbers anyways?"

Quinn laughed and looked back at the grocery store. "There are six more in there unconscious," She shrugged her shoulders. "Wasn't that hard, I just beat the crap out of them, you know."

"Oh, so you are trained in martial arts?" Robin asked, the smile growing ever so slightly.

"I know several."

Robin began to smile as he crossed his arms, "Who did you train under?"

Cyborg finally butted in, "Hey, so um… How did you get out of, - well, you know where."

Quinn's smile began to falter, "I don't remember how." Quinn tore her gaze away from Cyborg and looked in the opposite direction of everyone. She hugged herself as a distant look crossed her face.

"Wait, what are you guys talking about. You know I hate being out of the loop," Beast Boy said with aggravation, eyes popping out about a foot from his face toward Cyborg waiting for answers.

"You remember what happened that night, right?" Cyborg asked all the smile and joy drained from his face and voice as he looked at her completely serious. They all looked at her, more so for Raven. One thing Quinn has noted throughout their whole conversation was how she had been glaring at her. She didn't trust Quinn.

Quinn looked at all of them, Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire, and then back to Cyborg. They were waiting, she thought it to be funny that the rest had no idea what they were talking about but they still waited for a reply, like they already knew of their past.

"Yes, I do Cyborg, and I don't regret what I had to do or face that night." Quinn's voice did not waver and her eyes held his as she spoke. Her stare was hard, but everything she said was truthful. Cyborg nodded his head.

"Okay guys," Beast Boy said while pulling his hair. "This is not fair, how do you two know each other, and what does she have to remember exactly?"

Quinn looked over at Beast Boy and laughed. "How about this," she said winking at him. "I'll tell you when we get back to cyborg's place; I really need to get some rest. I've been up all night traveling."

"Okay, when we get back to the tower I want you to tell me everything you remember. Promise?" Cyborg demanded as he began to walk back towards the car.

Quinn nodded her head then her eyes grew wide as she remembered something. "Oh, before I forget. I need to get something. I was buying some goodies for myself before the robbers decided to blast on by." She turned around and began to run back into the grocery store, but before she made it inside she misplaced her step on a piece of fallen debris and ended up face planting into the ground.

"Um…" Robin said as he began to walk over toward her with hesitation. "Are you alright?"

Quinn popped back up onto her feet just as fast as she fell. She turned around and looked at Robin as she scratched her head from embarrassment, a red mark shining on her forehead. "Um, I meant to do that." She then inched her way back towards the grocery store and disappeared inside.

"She's – strange," Robin said.

"Yeah, she can be," Cyborg said from behind Robin and smile back on his face as his eyes sparkled remembering something that obviously happened between Quinn and Cyborg's past. "But that's Quinn; she's always been strange since as far back as I remember. Believe me, she will grow on you."

"Can we trust her?" Raven asked as she stared after Quinn.

"You trust me don't you?" Cyborg asked Raven, she nodded. "Then you can trust her. She's a good friend of the family, and a very good friend of mine. She was married to Theodore Kingsly, before he disappeared."

Robin's eyes (mask) grew wide with surprise. "You mean The Theodore Kingsly, the one who perfected space travel?" When Cyborg nodded Robin shook his head in disbelief. "But, isn't he too old for her?"

Cyborg shook his head, "She is 35 years old – now."

"And how do we know she isn't the reason why he disappeared," Raven said putting a damper on the mood, like usual.

Cyborg turned sharply on Raven taking a step toward her. "She sacrificed her life to save mine. The day of my accident…she…she…" Cyborg turned away from his team members so they wouldn't see the pain on his face as he thought back to that day. "Let's just say I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for her."

Raven didn't say anything more. Quinn came running back with the bags in her hand, but before she could make it back towards them she fell once more on her face. "Who put that rock there," she said mostly to herself when she stood back up and dusted her black cargo pants off.

Cyborg let Quinn sit in the front seat while Raven and Beast Boy sat in the back. Quinn and Cyborg reminisced about past events, laughing as they did so. Raven listened intently to everything they were saying, trying to find a flaw, but there wasn't any to be found. Beast Boy sat next to her fuming even more so as he listened to them, not understanding anything they were saying.

"You live in a giant T?" Quinn squealed as she gawked at the giant building in front of her. "So, let me get this straight." She turned around to look at the Teen Titans. "You all live together in this tower, fight crime, and chillax the rest of the day?"

They all nodded their heads. "Awesome," she said while giving them the rock and roll finger sign.

Cyborg laughed, "I'm glad to see you haven't changed in personality and appearance." Cyborg did take note when he first saw her that she look any different from the last time he saw her. Yes, it was only a year since he last seen her but her hair, her face, everything showed no sign of aging. Only thing that was different was her style of clothing. She wore black cargo pants with boots that had a one inch heel. She wore a tight red sleeveless hoodie, underneath was a long sleeve grey shirt that did cover up her arms as well as black leather baseball gloves, (And if you don't know what those are, they are the fingerless gloves). Cyborg was always use to seeing her wearing long sleeved dresses or the scientist get up her and his father used to wear back in the day.

Quinn laughed a strange loud laugh and scratched her head in embarrassment, "That's a good thing right?"

Cyborg nodded. "Now let's go inside and talk about some – things."

Quinn nodded.

"I woke up in the lab," Quinn said. They all listened intently to Quinn's story after Cyborg and her explained vaguely about how Quinn got sent to a different dimension. "When I first woke up I noticed that the place seemed to be disserted."

"Yes, but do you remember how you go out of the different dimension?" Cyborg asked, pushing the topic further.

Quinn shook her head. "No, I don't. All I remember was backing the monster up and then a bright light, and then waking up in the lab with a massive migraine. When I found my way out I instantly found your father. He helped me out, told me everything that happened, that a year past, Theodore went missing. After a month of - rehabilitating, I've decided to come visit you."

"And why didn't he call me?" Cyborg said with aggravation.

"He tried, but you never picked up. Other times there wasn't even a signal."

Cyborg didn't say anything, he looked toward the ground as he began to think to himself.

"Cyborg," Quinn said with worry and sympathy clear in her voice. But she looked around at everyone in the room and decided this wasn't the time to talk about his father.

"How long do you plan on staying?" Robin asked as he leaned back in his seat.

"I dunno, however long you guys will keep me. I heard that Cyborg has made one of the top end computers known to mankind and I was sort of hopping I can find a certain someone with it, if Cyborg allows me."

Cyborg's head perked back up. "Of course Quinn, my home is your home. Do what you please." His voice sounded distant, almost haunted in a way.

Quinn nodded, "Thank you, once I find him I'll be leaving here immediately."

"And if you don't find Theodore?"

Quinn blushed, "I'll be gone in about a week."

Cyborg stood up and crossed his arms. "If you don't have a place to stay then you can stay here as long as you need too."

Quinn smiled, "That's all right. Theodore's house is still vacant, after I make myself known again I'll be able to take my house back. Plus, I really don't want to be a burden."

Starfire stood up this time and flew over to her, "No burden friend, I am pleased to have another friend here with us."

Quinn nodded, her smile growing, "I'm glad to be welcomed."

Robin stood up and placed his hand on his hip as he smiled over toward Quinn. "It's our pleasure to have you here, if you are Cyborg's friend then you are the Teen Titans friend as well," Robin said and then yawned. "And if you can excuse me I'm going to go to bed. The clicker is over on the coffee table if you want to watch some TV. Starfire can show you to your room." Quinn nodded and Robin walked off.

"Oh yes, your room is right next to mine. Come, let me show you." Starfire grabbed Quinn's hand and began to drag her to the doors.

Once they left Raven looked over at Beast Boy and Cyborg, "She seems nice."

"She is," Cyborg said as he looked over to where she left. "I'm still having a hard time believing it is her."

"I'm just glad to know what the heck is going on, no matter how "vague" the explanation was," Beast Boy yawned. "Okay, I'm hitting the hay, see ya."

Cyborg and Raven watched Beast Boy walk away."You still don't trust her, don't you." It wasn't a question, but more of a statement.

"Don't take it personally."

"It's because of Terra, isn't it?"

Raven shook her head, "No, I just have a feeling she's lying about something."

Cyborg shook his head but didn't say anything. Raven said her goodnights and went to bed herself.

Cyborg walked over to the window and looked out as it began to rain. "Only to everyone else she is."

**(Yes, I know nothing happened in this chapter. I wanted to get the formalities out of the way so I did it all in one chapter. I have a question, and a doubt anyone is going to answer this but what age do you think Slade is? Red X is his son and he's a lot younger than what they make him in the comic books. I'm going to say mid 50's. Slade's age does make a difference in this story, and I know I made Quinn a lot younger than him if he is in his fifties. I did this on purpose because of her powers… I don't want to say too much. **

**Here's a drawing I found on deviant art of Slade, I think they made him perfect for this sort of cartoon.**

**.com/?qh=§ion=&q=slade#/d1wnh7q**

**Please review and tell me what you think of my story so far? And no flames… Only constructive criticism.)**


	3. Chapter Two: The Truth

_Beauty and The Criminal _

**Chapter Two: The Truth  
><strong>

Robin was the first to awake for the morning. When he walked into the living room the first thing he saw was Quinn sitting at the main computer with multiple search engines opened, flickering across the screen. Some showed old images of her husband, Theodore; just a photo of him at the top left of the screen. Other parts of the screen were going through old audio clips, some showing Theodore walking into a grocery store, into a bank, driving a car, everything someone would do on a daily basis or throughout a week.

Quinn was staring intently at the screen; her eyes showing shadows from staying up all night searching, and from the looks of it, to no success.

Robin walked over to her and opened his mouth to say something, but the screen started to flash red and Quinn fell back in her seat stunned and suddenly frightened by the flashing red light.

"Holymotherofcow," Quinn yelled and shot up to look at the screen. "What the heck is that?"

Robin ran up to the keyboard and began to type. "Slade," was all he said.

Quinn looked up at the screen once more, the letter S blinked downtown. "Who's slade?"

"A Sadistic criminal I've been after for a little over a year now."

"Sounds serious."

The other Titans came bursting in, looking at Robin for guidance. All he said was, "Trouble."

"Okay, so let me get this straight," Quinn said, her feet set lazily up on the dashboard and her hands placed neatly behind her head as she tried to make sense of the situation. "You guy's been chasing this Slade guy for a little over a year and you guys still haven't caught him yet?"

"It's not that easy," Beast Boy said from the back seat. "He's smart, really smart."

"Yeah, I figured that." Quinn snorted.

"And why did we have to bring her along?" Raven's annoyed voice chimed in.

Quinn smiled not taking note of her rude comment. "Because, I'll be the one to catch him for you guys."

Cyborg laughed, "Yeah right, this criminal isn't like any other criminal. Like Beast Boy said he's smart. He probably already knows you're here and has something up his sleeve for you, too."

Quinn smiled, "So he's a stalker? Doesn't matter, it's not like he's ever faced someone like me. I have an ace up my sleeve…" Then Quinn placed her hand on her chin, pondering what she just said. "Or a couple; you lose count after awhile."

Cyborg glanced over at Quinn before looking back at the road, the smile still present on his lips. "Still cocky as ever."

"You got that right."

"Cockiness won't get you anywhere if you're all talk," Raven's, yet again, annoyed monotone of a voice cut into the conversation.

This time Quinn did take note of her rudeness. "Put a sock in it, it will do you good."

Raven began to glow a dark sinister blackness at she grew even more agitated with Quinn. Beast Boy tried his best to stop himself from laughing by holding his mouth, but a couple of snickers snuck out and Raven instantly turned to him fuming. Beast Boy put both hands up and shook them back and forth while saying sorry over and over again. It didn't seem to help.

"So, how do we know where this Slade guy is at?" Quinn asked, ignoring Raven temper tantrum.

"He – sort of told us…"

"Wait, this guy actually told you his location?"

"He does that sometimes."

"Why?"

"I don't really know why, but we always stop him."

"But you still haven't caught him yet?" Quinn shook her head and took her feet off the dashboard to sit up straight as she spoke. "It sort of sounds like he wants you guys to stop him, or maybe he's testing you for something."

"Whatever he's doing its crazy, always is, always will be." Cyborg stared intently at the road as he thought about past event that happened between them and Slade, his eyes growing more distant as he thought more.

They arrived at an old abandoned warehouse. Robin parked his bike next to Cyborg's car and Starfire waited patiently for everyone to get out and moving.

She began to hug herself. "Something doesn't feel right." She shivered.

Quinn nodded. "I was thinking the same thing when we were driving here."

"Nothing is ever right with Slade, I just hope we can stop him before he carries out whatever plan he cooked up this time," Robin said as he walks over to the abandoned warehouse.

Starfire followed, flying after him but she still held herself as she flew. Raven also took off as well as the rest of them, including Quinn who followed close behind.

They all cautiously walked into the warehouse, eyes glancing everywhere trying to find someone, or anything that may move. "There's no one…" But before Beast Boy can finish his sentence men in white, protective chemical suits jumped out from the ground. Each had their own gun and they circled the Titans.

"Hey," Beast Boy said pointing his finger at the men. "Aren't these Professor Chang's goons?"

"You noticed, eh?" A voice boomed over the whole room. Behind them a giant TV screen kicked to life showing Professor Chang sitting in some control room with his hands clasped together as he looked down at the Teen Titans. "Ah, I see you brought a friend along. Good, I could use her, too."

"Whatever you have planned, Chang, it isn't going to work!" Robin yelled at him swinging his arm across his body as he did so.

"Ah, but that's where your wrong little Robin, you are far outnumbered." And just like that, his image disappeared. One of the goons shot first; then the rest did shooting out a blue and white light. They all dodged the beam. Quinn looked back to see the ground freeze where the beam hit.

"A freeze ray?" She questioned.

Cyborg was right beside her when he spoke, "Yeah, he also tired to flash freeze us before back when he was working for the brotherhood of Evil." They both dodged another wave of beams, jumping in opposite direction.

"Alright, enough of this," Quinn said as she ran at three of them and drop kicked the first one and punched the other two in the face. The last one she punched got back up after falling, but Quinn swept her leg underneath him making him fall again and hitting his head against the hard concrete flooring. She jumped in the air and brought her leg down on his stomach making him grunt in pain and then pass out. She began to work on the next three.

Starfire shot her star bolts at numerous enemies. What she didn't see was one sneaking up from behind, Robin looked over at her for a split second and when he noticed the guy he yelled for her to move. Starfire turned around and screamed when she saw the beam fly at her, but as she tried to move it was too late, it zapped her making her turn to an ice sculptor in front of Robin's eyes. Robin began to run for her, but as soon as he turned his back two more men blasted him with the beam, freezing him instantly as well.

Raven took down a couple of enemies with inanimate object she picked up with her magic. She placed a force field around her to prevent the beams from hitting her. One by one more beams were added, pushing against her force field. As more came and the bigger the beams got, the more cracked her shield became, until finally it shattered amd all the beams hit Raven at once.

"Raven!" Beast Boy yelled, and then he turned towards Cyborg. "Where getting slaughtered out here."

"I know, I know," Cyborg yelled as he blasted one person and then another with his arm gun.

Quinn took down her enemies with ease. Then she turned toward Cyborg as well as she fought off a couple more. "Are they dead?" She asked once she had a second to spare.

"No, they are just frozen but are still alive." Beast Boy was the next to fall. "No," cyborg yelled. But as the order goes, Cyborg too was hit by a beam when he drew his attention away towards Beast Boy.

"It's all over," Professor Chang's voice rang through the air at the last moment. "Now what have we learned today little girl? Here, let me help you, next time, if there is a next time which I highly doubt, don't hang with the Teen Titans, only bad luck will come to you."

Quinn smiled and looked up at the Professor. "But that's where you are mistaken, the lesson you will learn today is, don't mess with…" But before she could finish her sentence one of the Professor's goons froze her as well, and everything became still and black to her as she grew oblivious to the world around her.

Quinn awoke, strapped tightly against a table that was hanging against the wall. She looked to the left and then to the right to see the other Titans also awaking from there slumbers. She looked down at herself; she was strapped with metal prongs tightly set against her neck, chest, belly, thigh, and feet. She squirmed in her spot and she tried to break free, but to no prevail.

"What the heck?" She asked as she looked around.

The worst part about the ordeal was – she was upside down.

She looked at the other Titans fuming. "How come you guys are right-side-up and I'm upside-down!" She yelled with frustration; her eyes growing big and watery and her face turning red not only out of anger but also from all the blood rushing to her head.

"Who – what - where… what the heck just happened to me!" Cyborg yelled as he fully woke up, squirming as well before he realized he was strapped to a wall talble as well. "Okay, someone is looking for a butt whoopen!"

Beast Boy screamed a high pitched scream. Unlike everyone else, he was covered in the purple goo that stuck him to the wall. He tried transforming, but it kept him stuck no matter what. Even when he transformed into a mouse, a snake, when he tried to transform into something bigger it wouldn't let him, he only got halfway through the T-rex faze before he was forcefully pushed back into his normal form.

Starfire had metal cuffs around her hands and a metal eye cover over her eyes. After a few seconds of struggling she as well gave up finding it useless to waste her energy. Raven had tape over her mouth; she didn't try to struggle as she watched her friends and Quinn try but without much success. She was a little irked by the situation but before she worries herself she needs to assess the situation and find out what the heck is going on.

"Is everyone alright?" Robin asked, in the same situation as Cyborg and Quinn. He tried to reach for his weapons but they weren't there.

"Wait a minute, was that guy Slade? Because if he was then… well… that's pretty pathetic that you guys haven't caught a guy like that yet," Quinn chided. Then she laughed as she thought about it more. "Really pathetic."

"That wasn't Slade!" Robin yelled, anger clear on his face.

"I was just kidding, jeesh."

"Ah, the Teen Titans are finally awake," Professor Chang said and walked into the light.

"What do you want from us?" Robin demanded.

Professor Chang looked up at Robin and smiled. "Remember that cannon I built that you and red-x destroyed? You know, the one that used…"

"Xenothium," Robin finished for him, the regret clear in his voice.

"Yessss, that one. Well, I built a new one." With that, a light turned on and shown a more improved cannon, one that had wires coming out of it to the ceiling, and over to where the Titans are forcefully strapped to the table-walls… things. "But this time I'm not going to charge it with Xenothium, I have something better now."

Robin's eyes mask grew wide, "You're going to use us," his voice low and frightened.

"You're a sharp one, ignorant, but sharp." He walked over to his canon, up a ladder and sat in the seat. "Now, no more delay, I have a town to destroy." He begins to laugh a hysteric laugh as he flipped a switch making the machine roar to life.

"No!" Robin screamed, but it couldn't be heard over the roar. The Titans and Quinn watched the wires above them spark to life, then they began to get electrocuted, their energy getting zapped slowly for a slow and painful death.

Quinn gritted her teeth together. _No, _she thought as she looked over at Cyborg and his friends. _Not like this, they can't die like this. They are just children!_

She had to do it.

"No," Cyborg yelled as he looked over at Quinn already knowing what she had planned. "We… can…get… out of this…" He said in-between grunts of pain.

"No," Quinn said as she began to glow a white light. The wires began to buzz and hum even louder than ever. Quinn screamed and clutched her hands as the light grew and engulfed her, blinding everyone. The wires exploded from an overload of power and stopped electrocuting the Titans, the energy returning to them instantly. A screeching sound was heard from metal ripping and then hitting the ground. When the light receded, Quinn was floating in the air, pain and pissed off face evident on her face. She slowly floated to the ground, the white light still engulfing her, but her features can still be seen.

Her eyes glared at the Professor with hatred, then she smiled a wicked smile and then she laughs a laugh that matched her smile. "Are you frightened?" Her voice boomed over the room.

The Professor got off his canon and reached in a department underneath it and brought out one of the freeze ray guns and fired. Quinn lifted her hand and let the power flow from her stopping the gun instantly and directing it to the left of her. The professor dropped the gun and took a step back, frightened by the power this woman held. He turned around and ran for it.

But Quinn flitted over until she was in front of him, the smile gone from her features and replaced with explicit anger. The Professor fell backwards and began to crawl back as he looked up at her, "I-I-I'm sorry, please, don't hurt me!" He shrieked.

Quinn didn't pay any attention to him. She slowly stalked forward and reached her hand out. "Do you even know what my power is?" She asked sadistically, liking how much he squirmed away from her. When he didn't answer she answered for him. "My touch drains the life out of everyone I chose. I get their attributes, everything, and they live inside me trapped in their own personal hell. Fun isn't it?"

"What? I-I don't understand…"

"For being a professor," She smiled down at him as she saw a tear fall down his cheek that somehow slipped from underneath his eye mask. "You're stupidly pathetic. Here, let me show you, but I must warn you, it will be the worst pain you will ever experience."

"Quinn, STOP!" Cyborg yelled. Quinn stopped barely an inch away from touching the Professor forehead. She glared up at him but didn't say anything. "Remember who you are! This isn't you Quinn, stop before you become what you fear most! Don't become what you use to be!"

Quinn's hand began to shake, her eyes showing uncertainty. "But, I want this." She said. Confusion clear in her voice.

"Yes, I understand that." Cyborg pleaded, the last thing he wanted to do was watch Quinn become the enemy. "But you need to fight the temptation, remember Theodore, remember what he told you."

Quinn shut her eyes as she thought back to him, her hand shaking even more. Then she slowly receded and took a couple of steps back from the Professor the light disappearing and she fell to the ground, her palms slapping the ground. The professor began to yell incoherent words and stood up and took off running. But the Titans didn't care; they all looked at her with fear and confusion. What the heck did they just witness?

"I-I'm sorry, Victor." She whispered, Cyborg's robotic ears heard it.

"I know." Was all he could say. He wouldn't look at his friends, they know her secret now; they know who she really was.

Quinn stood up and walked over to the controls and played with them, releasing the constraints that held the Titans. They fell to the ground.

"So," Robin said but he wouldn't say anything else. He rubbed his wrists as he waited for someone else to say something.

Raven peeled back the tape at her mouth. "I knew there wasn't something right about her."

Quinn hugged herself tightly, not looking at them.

"It's not her fault," Cyborg defended her.

"And how many people have she killed in the past to satisfied this hunger she has? You said that she wasn't that person anymore, so what was she?"

Cyborg shook his head. "That doesn't matter now."

"Sure it does."

Cyborg turned sharply on Raven and stalked over to her. "When you became the portal for Trigon did we give up on you? You willingly went to your father and let him destroy our world; did we ever give up on you? And Robin," He turned on Robin and glared down at him. "Did we ever give up on you when you worked for Slade?" Then he turned to Beast Boy and Starfire. "And Terra, after everything she did to use we forgave her, so don't you dare," he turned to everyone now as he glared at his own friends. "Don't you dare Judge her, we all make mistakes – and will continue to make mistakes."

No one said anything; then Starfire took a step forward. "We will not judge, if you trust her friend, then we trust her as well with no question." She looked over at Quinn who now turned to watch Cyborg defend her, and smiled.

"So, you're not scared?" Quinn whispered.

This time Robin spoke, "Sure, it was scary, but if you know what you did was wrong then we can work to control your powers so something like this won't happen again."

Cyborg shook his head, "You can't control it, she's been trying… for a long time."

"We can always try."

Cyborg opened his mouth to say something but Quinn cut him off. "Then you need to understand that when I, um, lose control I obsess over the power. I thirst for more; it's almost unbearable to not drain someone."

"What do you mean by _drain _someone?" Robin asked.

"I steal their power and their life. For however long they have left in their life is added to mine, that also includes their power. If they have ten years left, I take their ten years and add it to mine, and I also have their powers for ten years. But the more I use their powers the more I drain from the lifeline. If I use it continuously, it cuts the timeline in half."Everyone just stared at her. "So – we okay?"

Starfire began to laugh a strange laugh, "Yes, of course friend." She flew over to her and hugged her. "I'm just glad you are alright!"

"Glad to see you guys still except me." She said through the squeeze.

"Of course, why wouldn't we. Of all the people in the world, believe me, we will understand the most," Robin smiled.

"Yeah, maybe you can use those powers on Slade, just to knock him out," Beast Boy added. But when no one laughed he scratched his head.

"Alright then," Cyborg said with a smile and turned away. "I think it's about time to get some Pizza after I get my car back."

Everyone laughed (Raven just slightly smiled), and followed after Cyborg. Quinn was the last to leave, but before she left she turned around and looked back at the room. Something felt strange, but she shrugged her shoulders and walked away.

From the corner of the room Slade walked out of the Shadows with his hands placed neatly behind his back and watched Quinn walk away. "How interesting," was all he said before he turned around and walked away himself, contemplating everything he just witnessed.

* * *

><p><strong>(Okay, if this was a little too fast paced for you I apologize. I don't know how much longer I'll be interested in this story so I sped things along. I wanted to go through some more missions before I got Slade into the picture but I just skipped them and got into the good stuff. <strong>

**Thank you, ChinaDang for the review. It's what made this chapter come out faster!)**


End file.
